Getting Back Home
by White Shade
Summary: Sequel to Temporary Home. Christy and Reg help Dormy escape what seemed like a few street fighters. They find themselves kidnapped, and no one else knows what happened. At least, not anyone they know so far... Rated T for future language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the Sequel to Temporary Home. Reginald Theopihilus (the third) belongs to Bri (I just put him in a darker story that's all), and all I own is the plot to this story. **

"How's it going?" Ten asked into his cell phone. He used it more often now that Christy lived with him. Everything was going fine with them now that Christy was away from her mother, as horrid as that sounded.

Jack was to grow up according to the royal standards, which made Christy cringe a little. Ten enjoyed life more often, and he learned that life is a precious thing. He saw Jack being raised from the bottom up and he couldn't believe that boy. At least the queen was around more often with this one though. Ten knew he could never salvage Jack and he didn't want to. Christy was plenty for him.

"Just came up to the tea shop," Christy told him.

"Okay, you two don't do anything stupid," he joked.

"We won't," Christy answered with a smile, followed by a laugh. "See you tonight."

"Alright," Ten said, hanging up after they said goodbye.

"Reg?" Christy asked in the tea shop, which was surprisingly a little empty.

"In here," Reg's voice came from around the corner. Christy walked around the corner to see Reg packing up boxes. Reginald was moving out of his dad's house. It was time for him to get a job and move out, so Patrick said. Reginald didn't plan on taking over the tea shop, which was alright with Patrick. He was packing his things up now to move into an apartment a few blocks from Agent White.

"Need some help?" she asked. "You know, we don't have to go out tonight."

"Nah," Reginald replied. "I'll be done in a matter of minutes, but please, help yourself to a cup of tea."

Christy had been working under Patrick for a few years, being paid a decent amount considering she was still living with Ten. Christy liked living with Ten, and she didn't plan on moving out any time soon. They were each other's support, now that the queen had everyone in that casino working overtime, and even though Ten only came about four times in a week, he would come home with something or other to do. Poor Agent White, Christy would think sometimes. He was there almost all the time.

She did help herself to that cup of tea, seeing Patrick in the front of the shop.

"Hello Christy," he greeted her as he came to her end. "Everything holding up?"

"Yes," Christy said. "Considerably well, and you two?"

"It's coming..." Patrick paused as they both heard a crashing noise coming from where Reginald was. "along." He sighed and Christy laughed.

"It's all good!" Reginald's voice came as his head swiped around the corner.

"Whatever you say, Son," Patrick told him, shaking his head. "Your date is being ignored."

"I'm forgetting about it for now," Reg said. "Come on Christy." She smiled, shaking her head.

"What do you mean no?" he asked.

"You are late, Reginald Theophilus," she crossed her arms. "So, if I'm supposed to forgive you, you need to do something."

"What?" he asked, finding this preposterous beyond all reason.

"Catch me!" she exclaimed, taking off the instant she said it.

"No problem, former Princess Christiana Heart," he said, darting after her. Patrick shook his head.

"Kids," he said.

* * *

><p>These were the days before Ten had the largest shock of his life. And Patrick soon after. Reginald moved out and got a job with another business, which paid him well. He was another wage earner amongst everyone else in Wonderland. Christy and Ten were good, and Agent White was around at times.<p>

But, one day as Christy was walking home with Reg, they saw something going on across the street. They walked over there and Reg recognized Dormy.

"No, not the face! Not the face!" he was screaming.

"Hey!" Reg had yelled out.

"Well, well, what's this?" the leader asked as the rest of the guys continued hurting Dormy. "Aren't you Christiana Heart? Or is it Christiana Clubs now?"

"Shut up!" Christy replied, a snarl in her tone.

"Gave up the throne for the measly Ten of Clubs," the leader said.

"He's just trying to get you mad," Reg whispered.

"It's working," she told him. "What do you want?"

A shadowy figure hid in the shadows and watch the horror displayed before her. The girl called Christiana defended herself as the man forced himself on her. She fought back well, but not well enough. The shadow girl knew she would be the only witness in these parts and that if she intervened, she could be put in danger as well. And if what that leader said was true about Christiana, formerly the princess, now moved in with the Ten of Clubs? Then Ten would want to know what happened. So, the girl stayed hidden. She watched as the boy got involved and the fight became uncontrollable. The leader escaped with the help of his followers, but for some reason, they left Dormy behind. As Dormy ran for his life, the shadow pulled him back, covering his mouth.

"Sh," she whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Do you know those two?" The guy nodded. She uncovered his mouth, but he said nothing.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk," the girl said.

"No, look!" the guy whispered in panic. She glanced behind her, seeing the girl knocked unconscious and the guy very weak. They were slammed into a car together and that was the last any of them saw of either of them. Christiana Heart had been kidnapped...again.

* * *

><p>Reginald held Christy silently. He looked at her now dirty form and her torn clothes. Now what? They were in the back of the car together. He looked up, seeing the men facing the front. He silently dug out a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote:<p>

_ In case we get separated, know that I was here in the car, holding you until the very last moment when he took you from my arms. I love you and I have no idea what's to become of either of us. Just try to get back to Ten or anyone you know in any way you can. They will most likely not kill you, from the way he came on it seemed like he was just trying to make you mad. But, I don't know this for sure! Me, I think I'm a different story. They took our phones, I already know that so don't expect to get it back. I'll try my best to get out. Once more and never enough times, I love you and I wish you good luck. _

_ Reg_

He put this into her pocket and made sure it was secure. He went back to holding her, and from his own weakness, he fell asleep in the car, his face right beside hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...**

"What do we do? What do we do?" the guy's voice kept saying over and over.

"Dude, what's your name?" the shadow girl asked.

"Dormy," he replied.

"Okay Dormy, stop freaking out!" she said. "I'm Luna by the way."

"What do we do?" Dormy asked. "Christiana and Reginald have just been kidnapped!"

"You know them?" she asked. "Their parents?"

"Yes, I work for Reginald's father, Patrick. He runs a tea shop," Dormy explained.

"And the girl?" Luna asked.

"She's a little harder to explain. You see, her mother is the queen, but she gave up the throne. Long story short, she's living with the Ten of Clubs now," Dormy informed her. Luna thought for a moment or two.

"Well, we'll have to tell them what happened," Luna said. "Direct me to that tea shop."

"If you can direct my feet," Dormy said, pointing to his leg and farther to his ankle. "It kinda hurts, especially the ankle. It may take awhile to get there unless you plan on carrying me."

"We'll see," Luna said. She was skeptic about that circumstance. Dormy could see Luna's green eyes and the determination she held inside for the couple that had just been kidnapped. He would try his best to pull through for her, but the pain in his leg was unavoidable. After walking a few miles, he had to sit down.

"I apologize," Dormy said. "But, my leg needs to be checked out."

"It's alright," Luna said. "I'm just more concerned with their parents."

"Oh, me too," Dormy replied, a tad breathless. "Ten is going to be very worried."

"Why him more than the other guy?" Luna asked.

"Well," Dormy said, catching his breath and swallowing. "You see, Ten had watched Christy grow up without her mother and a once-in-while conversation with her father. He ran into Agent White some night after work when he couldn't stand see young Christy the way she was. White agreed and confessed to checking on her a few nights after work. Ten began doing the same."

Dormy took another breath and spit on the ground. Some blood came out. "Then, when the girl was five, Ten became her attendant. Some years later, White and Ten got Christy out of the casino, but not without a fight. The queen had put Ten into her prison for a while after some kind of party the girl went to or something like that, and Christy and my boss's son, Reginald, whom you saw a few minutes ago, went to get Ten out of there. White had come along and her and Ten got out while White and..."

Dormy needed another breath and to spit again. "Reg fought of two decks of cards, full of spades and hearts and that. The king, who had supported Ten on the side, bought him and Christy a house, so Ten could get out of his apartment and she could have a better life. They moved in, next to Agent White, and that's pretty much the story."

"Then, you did make a long story short back there," Luna said. "But, it was an interesting story." Dormy sat to catch more of his breath while Luna looked around. She wasn't used to this part of the town and whenever she was uncertain, uneasiness followed.

"Can you walk again?" she asked rather quickly.

"I just sat down!" he exclaimed, though not very loud.

"I might take you up on that offer to carry you," Luna said, literally picking Dormy up and carrying him. As long as they were moving, she felt a little better about things. She was surprised at how light Dormy was, but she also considered that those men were whipping him around like he was nothing. But, he was nothing for her either and if he was nothing for her, those men couldn't be much stronger than her. However, she could never be sure of that.

Dormy directed her in the right direction, sometimes having to point. She felt him still breathing hard.

"You have asthma or somethin'?" Luna asked. He only nodded.

Finally, she came to the tea shop. However, it looked dark inside. She widened her eyes, setting Dormy down on the porch.

"Oh, come on! Please!" Luna said, trying the door which was locked.

"It is pretty late," Dormy said into the night. "The shop is closed way by now. But, Patrick lives here."

Luna tried harder, knocking at the door.

"Open up!" she yelled. She knocked more and then gave up.

"We can try the back," Dormy said, standing up. She looked at him and nodded. He led her to the back of the shop, and she knocked on this door.

"Open!" she yelled. She heard noise from the inside and a light turned on. Rain had just begun pouring down on them. The door creaked open.

"Hello, who are...Dormy!" Patrick exclaimed. "Do come in!" He ushered them inside and Luna followed. Dormy was panicking again. Luna thought he was just afraid to tell his boss what had happened.

"You are?" Patrick asked Luna.

"My name is Luna," she said, putting her hood down, revealing her short, charcoal black hair and bright green, almost blue, eyes. Her pale skin took in the candle light as she sat down. "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." the phone rang, silencing her sentence. Patrick stood up and answered it.

"Patrick?" a voice came into the phone. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Ten?" he asked. Luna looked to Dormy and he back to her.

"Yes, is Christy over there?" Ten asked.

"No," Patrick replied. "Did you try Reg's place?"

"No answer," Ten said. "Even left a message." Patrick grew worried.

"Speaker phone," Luna said at once and Patrick heard this. He looked warily at her.

"Do it," Dormy said. Patrick put Ten on speaker phone.

"Hello, is this Ten of Clubs?" Luna asked into the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Luna and I'm telling you to come to the tea shop right now," Luna instructed. "There's something Dormy and I have to tell you both."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What? **

Ten at once hung up with Patrick and was heading out of the house, locking it when Agent White spotted him.

"Ten," he said. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm about to find out," Ten answered and climbed into the car. White got in the passenger's seat.

"Why are you up this late?" Ten asked, turning a corner.

"Why are you?" White asked.

"Christy never came home and I tried Reg's place and their cell phones but got no answer. I left messages everywhere and this girl and Dormy had just gotten to Patrick's place and she told me she had to tell us something," Ten explained. "Now, why are you up?"

"You were up," Agent White answered. That was good enough for Ten at this point.

* * *

><p>They rushed into the shop after pulling up. They went to the back, Ten practically running. He saw the candles and Dormy along with who he assumed was Luna sitting at the table. Patrick had just brought tea in. There was plenty on the stove and he went to get more, not expecting Agent White.<p>

"So," Luna said as they all sat down together. "You must be Agent White." She nodded to White and he confirmed his name. "Then, you're Ten." Ten nodded, asking what she had to say.

"Dormy," Patrick gasped. "What happened to your face?" They all noticed his wounds he received from the men.

"That's part of the story," Luna told them. She told them the story about what she saw and Dormy pitched in about the guy's looks and one name he heard as they were beating him up. Luna came to the last part and paused.

"Then what?" Ten asked. She almost couldn't believe she had to tell someone who worked for the queen such a thing. But, whether they wanted to hear it or not, it had to be said.

"They won over Reg and Christy. The two were shoved into the back seat of the car, the girl's eyes closed and the guy very weak. That's the last we saw of 'em," she concluded.

"You sure this was Christy?" Patrick asked.

"Who else hangs with Reg, who is unmistakable with that white hair of his, and has brown hair?" Dormy asked. "And green eyes?"

"That's Christy," Ten sighed, sitting back, eyes closed.

"I can't believe such a thing would happen," Patrick said, putting his cup of tea down. "Dormy, how about Luna gets your wounds taken care of? I need a word or two with my friends." Luna nodded in understanding, and she took Dormy up to the bathroom after getting directions from Patrick.

"Christy," Ten sighed.

"This is crazy," White said. "You know what I find odd about that story?"

"What?" Patrick asked.

"The way the men were taunting Christy. They knew she was the former princess, but how would they know she was living with you?" White asked Ten.

"Excellent point," Ten noted. "No one really knew unless one of them cards bragged. That's always possible."

"Still, knowing them," White said. "I don't know. And the way Luna described them...I don't think these were just random people. And to catch Dormy like they did. Patrick, I'd be careful."

"It could all be random too," Ten said.

"I wouldn't take that chance," Luna's voice came from atop the stairs. "Dormy fell asleep in the other bedroom after I finished with his cuts. Not much I can do about bruises." She slowly walked down to join the others.

Agent White promised to look whenever he could for either of them. Ten did the same, and Patrick knew he would on the weekends. He still had a business to run.

"I have no place else to go and nothing else to do. I'll get back to you," Luna pointed to Patrick. "whenever I can. Expect me in the afternoon if you want an approximate time for me to arrive."

"I don't know if there's much more we can do except notify friends and other family," Ten said.

"We can notify the King and people at work," White said. "The cards are constantly out of the building. We'll just have to keep track of who we tell so everyone knows to look while 'on the job'."

"Agent White," Luna said. "You have great ideas for it being midnight." He smirked. These things just came to him after years of quick thinking.

Patrick invited Luna to stay the night with him, since Dormy was here as well. He took this time to inform Luna about who Reginald and Christy were, and anything else he knew about them. Agent White and Ten went back to their homes, and Ten stayed up all night, thinking about Christy. He went to his phone at two in the morning, leaving a new message for the answering machine on it:

_Christy, if this is you, please come home. I don't care what happened, what you look like or what you've done. Just hurry home. I love you no matter what. _

He thought just in case she would get a hold of a phone and called, she would know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Christy**

Christy awoke on a bedspread with no Reg.

"What happened to me?" she asked, sitting up.

There was no one around and she remembered poor Dormy who had been beaten up. She wondered what Timmy would say if he saw his son at the moment. But, Christy had to stop thinking about Dormy and start worrying about herself. Separated from Reg, she couldn't do much. She didn't even know where she was.

She looked around the room, seeing it was plain for the most part. Dark colors on the walls matching the dark carpets and the wooden furniture. Where was she?

"Boss," a voice came from around the corner. "She's awake now." Christy instantly became frightened. She had no idea what to expect now. Unknown place, unknown people...this was all too weird.

A man stepped into her room. He didn't look like the others, but he did look like a dirty, poor, and selfish man. She stared at him for a while, and neither of them said a word. Then...

"So, former princess Christiana Heart," the man said. "Glad to meet your acquaintance." He bowed before her and she decided it was best just to let him do what he pleased. It was no use getting mad, like Reg had implied.

"Not talking eh?" the man said. "That's fine, you will be later when you're sent off to work. Let's get you into some suitable work clothes then." She followed another guy into a larger room where a uniform sat on the table. It looked like a waitress uniform. Inside, Christy breathed a silent relief. If she had to work for them, then let it by all means be waitressing! They expected her to put the clothes on and follow them to where she would work. She knew they had her there; she was in an unknown part of the city with no way back because she couldn't recall how she'd gotten where she was in the first place.

After changing and deciding it was best to just go along with them, seeing as though each man carried a gun in their pocket (the bulge wasn't that hard to find), she came outside what she guessed was her room to let them lead her to wherever she was to work.

As they walked outside, Christy couldn't believe there was a part of the city like this. The roads needed work, they were about to fall apart. The people were poor, the animals salvaged for food in garbages, much like some of the people began doing. She looked around and realized why Ten had always worried about her. With parts of the city like this, who knows what could happen to someone. But, Christy also learned from Agent White. She looked around, getting her first glance of the city other than the desperation it withheld. Searching for any landmarks she could use to find her way around, she wanted to memorize where she was going. And with no blindfold to stop her eyes, she analyzed the city until the man stopped in front of a bar.

"Get in there," he demanded of her. They walked inside and she thought this wouldn't be so bad. But, this was the daylight. Working in a bar usually meant the nightshift, right? Well, Christy was all set to work here, and she put a smile on her face because it was demanded, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of that bullet. She wondered why they chose her of all people.

* * *

><p>When they came back, she was led straight to her room with some soup brought up to her. She was still scared of what was to become of her, and she missed Reginald. She put her regular clothes back on and she knew this was what she'd be wearing until she got out of this place, and she was right. Later, she thought to go to sleep, but she couldn't help but still be scared. What could they do to her? What have thy already done? Those thoughts made her shudder. They were the question she held in her mind all night. As she sat on the bed, a crinkling noise made her reach deep into her pockets. There was a note:<p>

_In case we get separated, know that I was here in the car, holding you until the very last moment when he took you from my arms. I love you and I have no idea what's to become of either of us. Just try to get back to Ten or anyone you know in any way you can. They will most likely not kill you, just from the way he was trying to make you mad. But, I don't know this for sure! Me, I think I'm a different story. They took our phones, I already know that so don't expect to get it back. I'll try my best to get out. Once more and never enough times, I love you and I wish you good luck. _

_ Reg_

She cried right there after reading that note. She had no idea where Reg was or what happened to him, but she knew he had been with her until the very moment they were pulled apart. Her emotions blocked her from understanding the rest of the note, and she shoved the noted back into her pocket. She also remembered Ten's joke that morning.

"'Don't do anything stupid'," she told herself in a whisper. Well, what they'd done wasn't stupid, but it did get them, (or maybe just her, she had no idea what happened to Reg) into a dire situation. In a way, the note made her more comfortable. It gave her some strength to know Reg was out there somewhere, probably going through the same thing.

Christy made it her focus now to memorize the paths and possibly slip out of work once and a while to do more exploring. After all, who would be so desperate? She'd obviously be working for much more than money, and who would even dare look for her besides Ten or Agent White? If they did, she might consider herself lucky, and with no idea of the whereabouts of Reg, she concluded there was nothing to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Reggie**

"What in Wonderland?" he mumbled opening his eyes. Where was he? This was nuts. He looked at his face and arms, which were covered in bruises. Those men had for sure kicked his ass, and he hated that idea. He didn't see Christy anywhere, which set his senses on immediate alarm. He was in an unknown room and had not the slightest idea where in Wonderland he was.

Still, he stood up and remembered everything that had happened. Poor Dormy, he thought for about two seconds. He needed to worry about himself and Christy at this point. He recalled his father's words if he ever got into a situation like this, although Reg was just a kid then.

"If you know no one, get to know someone. If you can get out, do so. If not, find a way out ASAP," he told himself. He saw a shadow around the corner and froze his form, but remained vigilant.

"Boss, this one's up," someone said and he recognized the voice to be the man who taunted Christy. They had a boss?

A man stepped into his room, and gave Reg a good gander.

"Heard you put up quite the fight for those guys," the man said, but he received no reply. "Okay, so maybe you won't talk much, but you can fight well. That interests me. Come." Reg thought about that statement two ways. One, he really was interested which meant he wasn't going to kill him. Two, he's just gaining trust with him so that he can hurt him long term later.

Right now, Reg didn't know what to believe. He was led downstairs to what he assumed to be the great room and on a table laid a uniform. It looked like someone would wear it just to fight. Indeed, that's what it was for.

"Time to put you in action," the man said and he handed Reg the uniform, and he was led back up to his room. On the way, he noticed out of the corner of his eye another uniform was being set down in another room he'd passed. He thought Christy could still be here, but he tried not getting his hopes up. That could lead to disappointment.

As he changed into this odd uniform, he thought about how he could get out of here. He knew he was in the slums of the city. His father had taken him down here when he was little. Patrick made some money by selling tea at a restaurant around here, and Reg was kicking himself to remember the name of that restaurant. _It will come back to me...I hope_, he thought.

Another man led him outside and he knew the slums got worse and worse every day. It was ten times worse than what it was last time he had seen it as a child, but who could forget this place? He hadn't remembered where his father had taken him, but sadly the only thing he recognized was _The Stone. The Stone_ was a bar that was famous for its fights and gambling. Red didn't want to know what was going on inside that place tonight, but he was about to find out.

_At least I know the place_, he thought as he was led in to the bar. This meant he was earning money for these men, and Reg pieced it all together. The better he did, the more money he made for them and the happier he guessed the men would be with him. This led him to claim the victory of his first match, trying to learn all he could as quick as he could.

He came back to the place and after getting a good look of the outside and what street he was on, he was led back to that same room. He then analyzed his cuts he sustained from his opponent. Reginald had no idea how often he would be doing this and he knew his fighting skills weren't fantastic or remarkable. But, he figured he could get by. In that one night, those men got two bottles of emotion out of him. Though the bottles weren't filled to the brim, Reg knew they had plenty inside of them. Reg hoped on of those emotions was labeled 'Drunk'.

* * *

><p>Reg couldn't find any sleep that night, which was alright, considering he would probably be up for the night for a while yet. He still had to find his way back or at least a familiar street to find his way back. But first, he had to settle his curiosity. He complained about being in extreme heat and went downstairs without any of the men. One of them confronted him, and he explained his need for water. He was taken back upstairs by force and Reg got an idea.<p>

"Hey!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Put me down!" He thought that if Christy was here, she would know he was too.

The man forced him back and refused Reg's "fight". Christy came out of her room and looked across the hall. Reg!

"Put 'em down!" Christy yelled and Reg saw her. Thank the teapots!

"Christy!" he yelled, then let his body go limp.

"Well, well looks like they found each other. This'll save us. You wanna stay with your girlfriend?" the boss asked. He couldn't have cared less though at this moment. There were far more pressing matters to deal with.

"Yes please Sir," Reg replied, hopefulness in his eyes with a hint of sarcasm in the word sir..

"Throw him in," the boss said and the man who held him over his shoulder walked over to Christy's room and when she backed up, he threw Reg in the room and shut the door.

"Reggie!" Christy gasped and hugged him on the floor. Reginald felt her crash into him and as if automatic, no matter how much it hurt, he put his arms around her. He found Christy the first night! That was luck. He had already missed her calling him Reggie.

"Oh my God," Christy said. "What happened to you?"

"Oh that," Reg said. "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm fighting for them at _The Stone._"

"I'm waitressing at a bar. I have yet to memorize the path, but I think the name is something like _Clovers_ or I have no idea," Alice said. That was the name! Reginald snapped his fingers.

"That's it! You mean _The Leprechaun's Clover_, right?" he asked.

"Maybe that was it," Christy said.

"Listen, I know where we are," Reg said.

"How so?" she asked. "I'm lost no matter where I go in the place."

"Look, my father used to take me here as a child. He sold his tea to the owner of _The Leprechaun's Clover_. I was trying to think of the name before. Maybe we could get help there," Reg suggested.

"This part of town scares me," Christy said, standing up and telling him to come over into the bathroom. She washed out his wounds properly and wrapped his hands in white bandages so that when he fought, at least his hands wouldn't be as bad if they were bare.

"I can see how it would, and it's ten times worse than what I remember," Reg replied.

"You know, I was just thinking about what Ten told me before I came into the tea shop yesterday," Christy mentioned. "He told me for us not to do anything stupid." Reg smirked.

"Well, so much for that. We tried to defend Dormy though. I wouldn't call that stupid, but we are in a rather large heap of trouble at the moment," he said.

"Wonder what happened to the poor guy," Christy wondered aloud.

"He could be here too, but my concern was to find you. And I don't think they would have taken Dormy here. Think about it, he's small and mostly weak. They were beating him up when we found him. I don't think he's here," Reg told Christy.

Christy laid back on the bed and Reg laid next to her. The room was very cold and the covers of the bed didn't help much. Christy leaned on Reg just to keep warm. She wanted to be back home, and Reginald felt the same. He missed his little apartment, which he was now wondering where the keys were to the place, considering what had just happened to them. He would look later for them. Christy longed to sleep in her room, knowing Ten was just down the hall. That was a comforting feeling. Knowing Agent White was next door was nice too, but that was taken away from her.

Reg gave her a protective feeling just as well tonight. She was thankful he was still here and not taken away from her. Then, she'd have no one, but she put that thought out of her mind. She did have someone and he wrapped a protective arm around her that night, no matter how much his arm must have hurt him. That was a good feeling too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Half ****a Y****ear: G****et O****utta H****ere!**

Christy and Reginald were in that place for two seasons together. She would come home before him and sometimes cry from the stress her work would bring her. She felt like she was being sold off as a slave, and she knew somewhere Ten was worrying to no end. Then, Reginald would come back late at night from his part of the work. She always waited for him so she could bandage his deepest wounds.

Both of them hated the place, but Christy had memorized her path to her work long by now. It was Reg who was planning to get them out of there one day. He was taking his time to make sure they would escape the first time and be safe afterwards to make it back to Ten and Patrick. But, he never got the chance to think everything through.

Within those two seasons, the fighting had taken its toll on him. He was getting weaker from almost every day out there and Christy tried to keep his strength up. They fed him well enough, but he wasn't pulling the same weight he was before. So...

"Come on boy!" one man said, invading their space after his work one day. Christy had just finished bandaging him. She hated seeing him in misery like this.

"What?" Reg snapped.

"Come on," the man said again, this time harsher and he grabbed Reg, dragging him across the floor.

"I fought already!" Reg was yelling. These men were never satisfied. Christy knew that all too well by now.

"Ya ain't pulling yer part no more. Boss says you a waste of time," the man said. The last Christy heard that night was the man throwing Reg onto the street.

* * *

><p>But, Reginald stayed close.<p>

He never left the block. Reginald was living on the streets, and that said something to Christy. He would throw pebbles at her window, though this was no Romeo and Juliet story.

"Just come with me," Reg begged softly one night.

"I can't," Christy said from the window. "I'm scared."

"Just jump. Come on, he doesn't care anymore. We could be out of here by tomorrow morning," Reg tried to convince her. She still shook her head.

"Please, try to think of something else," she begged. It was spring thank God, so Reg hadn't frozen too much outside at night. He slept in the worst places and he experienced the life on the streets. He really hated Christy's mother.

He walked around the streets thinking at dawn about whether or not he should go back in there and get her. He paced about, yet he paid attention to the street he was on at all times. A street beggar, a woman no doubt in his mind, came up and asked for a few coins.

"Sorry," Reg apologized. "I would if I had any. Right now, I'm one of you."

"One of us you are not," the woman said. "But, if you're looking to get your girlfriend out, I suggest you talk to an expert."

"An expert?" Reg asked.

"His name David it is," the woman said. "And he lives just down the road, there. He helps us out when we need the saving."

"Us?" Reg asked.

"There's a group of us, and David's always there. Some people call him Hatter 'cause he's always there when people 'pass the hat'," the woman explained. "That man knows everything about being on the streets."

"Thanks," Red said slowly. "I think." The woman smiled at him and continued about her business.

* * *

><p>He went to this place she spoke of up the road, and he found his own amazement. Whoever this David or Hatter was, he knew how to get by on the bare minimum. The house was falling apart every which way, and the porch was nothing more than a slab of cement and a drying pole for clothes. Not to mention the windows and the siding as well were tattering and cracked. But, Reg wasn't frightened of this place. He then wondered if the man was home. The woman never specified much about him. Reginald gathered his wits together, and came to the door.<p>

His knuckles tapped the door.

"David," Reg said. When he received no reply, he tried again.

"Hatter," he said this time. He heard a ruckus in the house and a few things falling.

"I'm coming," a voice said from inside. It sounded a little out of breath. When the door opened, there stood a man with a towel wrapped around him.

"Sorry," Reg said, scanning him. "for disturbing you, but someone told me you know everything there is about being on the streets." The man's confused face became enlightened the moment Reg finished his sentence.

"Oh!" the man said. "Call me Hatter. You must've ran into Katherine then...Come in." Reg stepped inside to find that the interior wan't much better than the exterior.

"Excuse me for one moment...gotta..." Hatter began as he backed away.

"Yeah, go ahead," Reg urged, waving a hand. Hatter nodded his head and ran off into the next room. Reg took this opportunity to see his surroundings. The place wasn't anything special, like a normal poor house. Simple stove, worn out wooden table, a couch with a decent sized TV that surprised him a bit, an upstairs bathroom...wait this place had an upstairs?

"Um, Hatter?" Reg began. "If you don't mind me asking...if you're so poor, how do you have an upstairs?"

"Oh, uh the house isn't mine really. Well, I suppose it is, I inherited it from my grandmother who passed away years ago. The house was never really in good condition, so things just kinda fell apart as they would when I can't afford the repairs," Hatter explained as he came out from the other room in some decent clothing now, his hair still soaking wet. "But, I get by."

"I can see," Reg replied.

"So, what is it you wanted to know?" Hatter asked.

"Ah yes! I have a bit of a situation on my hands. You see, my girlfriend and I were kidnapped by some men who ended up making us work for them. My girlfriend is still with the men..."

"And they threw you out because you served no more purpose or because you were not strong enough anymore to withstand the fighting and the betting," Hatter finished.

"You do know everything about being on the streets," Reg told him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, that happens all the time around here," Hatter said. "And, if you want to get your girlfriend out of there, I suggest that you either: one, wait until she is of no use. Two, until the majority of the men leave the dwelling area. Three, meet up with her where she works in a clever disguise and come up with a plan, obviously a better one than you may have already suggested seeing as though you have come to me. Or four, you run back to where you came from, risking her life and yours by getting authorities or spies to get her back. However, option four can come as very expensive."

"I have the connections," Reg said. "But I don't want to leave her."

"What connections are we talking about here?" Hatter asked.

"You have to keep this down," Reg said. "Can I trust you?"

"You can trust me," he told him.

"Alright, my girlfriend's full name is Christiana Heart, the princess of Wonderland who was adopted by the Number Ten, a suit in the Queen's casino. He is friends with Agent White and they helped raise Christy when she was very young. Don't worry about my connections, just tell me what her chances of survival are, and my best option to go about handling this is the least amount of pain possible," Reg explained, extremely serious. Hatter's eyebrows raised as he finished.

"Wow," Hatter said. "You mean to say that your girlfriend is the same princess that is _letting_ her little brother, Jack Heart, have the throne because she wanted a normal life?"

"The one and only," Reg said.

"Then it's an honor to meet you and to help you, um..." Hatter said, realizing he had no idea who he was facing at the moment.

"Reginald," Reg introduced. "But, call me Reg."

"Reg," Hatter finished. "Thank you."

"So, my options are...?" Reg urged.

"Yes, your options...I'd say the best way to go would be to wait, definitely," Hatter said.

"Why?" Reg asked.

"Well, because you have no idea how strong they are, or really how many there are. Trust me, if you were the prisoner, you know the least of how many people are truly involved in everything you have to face. And, I assume you know where she works by now, so you could go in some kind of clever disguise like I previously told you, that would be good. And, you're welcome to stay at my place to stay on the lower end of people's notice."

"Lower end?" Reg asked, confused again.

"Have you ever heard my name uttered by anyone else but that street beggar?" Hatter asked.

"No," Reg said, seeing the point Hatter was making. "Oh."

"I am _really,_ really glad you are not on the streets right now, Reg," Hatter said. "No offense, but you wouldn't have lasted long."

"I would have tried," Reg told him, confidence reflecting in his voice.

"I know," Hatter said. "Well, it is early and I have breakfast to make, so if you want any, I would suggest that you freshen up upstairs. You smell, and I mean it. That's coming from a guy who lives in a practical shack."

"Right," Reg smiled, heading up the stairs.

"I'll bring you some fresh clothes until we can get your own washed," Hatter called after Reg.

"Thank you," Reg replied as he went to the bathroom to shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****What F****eels L****ike ****a Y****ear**

Agent White walked into the tea shop one morning. Ten looked up in hope until White shook his head.

"Nothing," he announced as Patrick appeared from work. They both sighed. "I'm sorry Ten, Patrick."

"You're trying," Ten said. "That's all that matters."

"I'm just happy to hear that the king got you out of work for this for today," Patrick said to them, sitting himself down to have a cup of tea. "Anyone seen Luna?"

"No, not at all," Ten replied, and White had the same report. Ten sighed again. "If only she knew how much she worries me."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Dormy said as he hobbled down the stairs, partially from the pain in his left ankle. He'd practically broken it while running inside Patrick's place a while ago. Most of his wounds were healed now, and the group had been searching for the pair for about two seasons now. "If it weren't for me getting into trouble with those men, none of this would have every happened."

"Dormy, don't blame yourself," White said. "Reg decided to help and Christy along side him, that's how those two are. And they saved your life..."

"And now they have risked their own. Two for one, what kind of a deal was that?" Dormy interrupted.

"Stop it!" Patrick scolded him. "It doesn't matter now. Speaking of Luna, I haven't seen her since we first spoke months ago. I wonder what happened to her."

"We can't rely on her, no matter what she said to us. How did the king take it when you told him?" White asked.

"Not very well, but that's what I expected. The Queen just blamed me as she just happened to be walking by us, listening to our conversation, the royal pain in my ass," Ten replied. "I was hoping not to worry him either, but he had to know eventually."

"And he was even kind enough to send out some troops to help with the search," Patrick added. Ten nodded. "I think they are going to stop in as little as a week to a month. There must be other things to achieve back at the casino."

"I must agree," White said. "There's always something."

* * *

><p>Luna jumped on top the roofs of the poorer part of town. The worst had come to pass. Spring was here finally, so she could really get out and get in a thorough search for those two. She knew they were alive, based on what she knew about the streets. Life was rough, and you had to endure every moment of it. No doubt the men kept them alive. Otherwise, why wouldn't they have just killed them on the scene? They would have...that's how it worked around here.<p>

Luna had checked everywhere else she could think of, and this place could be the only other logical area Christy and Reg would be. Luna regretted not following them instantly for a few moments until she reminded herself that their goal would have never been achieved if she had. She safely got Dormy to shelter, no matter what it took. If she would have left, Dormy wouldn't have made it. Still, Dormy wasn't a huge help when it came to finding either of them right now.

She hadn't reported back to White, Ten, or Patrick since she first spoke with them. She'd passed them about the city sometimes, but she'd made sure to avoid them. If she didn't have anything to report, being that she hadn't found anything out, she didn't need to say anything to them. She didn't want to bring disappointment.

As the spy came through the town, she came to _The __Stone_. It was the spot to relax in this place, although there was always something going on here. She waltzed in, as if part of the town for all her life. No one recognized her, and that was never a bad thing. Almost immediately, someone asked what she wanted for a drink, but Luna declined the offer. Everyone seemed to be riled up in here, and she wasn't about to contribute. Instead, she caught the bar tender by the collar and dragged him, one of her hands over his mouth, around a corner.

"Listen carefully," Luna said. "I am looking for two people. One boy one girl, and I have a feeling they are here in this part of town. One's name is Reginald, commonly going by the name of Reg, and the other is Christy. Do you know of either's whereabouts?" Luna let the man's mouth go.

"The girl, no," the man said breathless. "But, a while ago there was- a boy in here who'd done the fighting tournament here. his name was Reg, I believe. His masters were proud of him, they were. Then, he got weaker it seemed, but they had been bringing him back every week. His wounds were wrapped up freshly every time he'd come, but it wasn't helpin' him much. After a few more fights and about a few months time, they ne'er returned here. If you ask me, the boy is dead from how hard they pushed him."

"Who's 'they' and how do you know this?" Luna asked, wanting to make sure the information was correct.

"I would look at the schedules of the fights to see when he was coming along," the man explained. "After the boy's second fight, I began betting on him. He earned me some he did. He had something, but his masters pushed him too much. If they would have trained him some more and brought him back every other week to get the wounds healed, I'd wager he'd be here tonight."

"I'm gonna clue you in now," Luna stated in a hush. "Reg isn't one of them, nor was he ever trained to fight. He's the son of Patrick Theophilus, a man who runs a tea shop up in the city parts. He and his girlfriend, Christiana Heart, were kidnapped six mouths ago."

"Christiana Heart?" the man gasped. "The queen's only daughter who resigned the throne?"

"Yes," Luna replied, wanting him to see past that. "Now if you can tell me where his masters live, I would be greatly obliged."

"Sorry," the man said. "Don't know the masters very well at all. One of 'em's name is Jerry though. His name would always appear next to Reg's in the scheduling. Don't even know where you'd find him." Luna scowled, but not at this man. She could never expect all that information, especially since she'd gotten more than she thought out of him.

" 'Tis alright," Luna concluded. "You've helped me enough. You probably won't see me again, but my name is Luna." Without another word, Luna left _The __Stone_. No more information could be obtained from there. Everyone else it seemed was either drunk or was on the road to becoming drunk. She couldn't risk anyone else knowing or remembering who she was.

Dark approached, but Luna was going to keep looking tonight. Something about that man when he said Reg would have been fighting tonight if his masters hadn't been so hard on him bothered her. She wondered what kind of trouble they had gotten themselves into. And according to Patrick, something similar happened with the queen. This was all just too crazy. These two need to stop getting into other's business, even if they are helping. She could have easily saved them had she gotten there sooner. Pulling her black cloak over her head, her green eyes almost a glowing light compared to her hair that blended into the cloth.

Well, she knew where one of them had been and if that Dormy kid was right, the other one couldn't be too far behind. She came to the outskirts of that town, seeing the poor with their shacks for houses and barely making ends meet. The queen hadn't made life any better for them, what with her casino and oysters around, contaminating Wonderland and such. Luna remembered Ten and Agent White. They worked for the queen as agents, thus maybe they could help her out if she got a lead from somewhere. Maybe help ambush. Anything else would be nothing short of a miracle at this point. After six mouths, people were giving up. But she knew Ten, Patrick, and White would never give up. For not seeing them, she knew they were searching in the wrong places. Reg and Christy had to be here, no one would take them out of Wonderland, Ten would have known if that happened, for sure. The only way out is through that mirror in the Great Hall.

She walked through, looking closely at this part of town. A few men were conversing about emotions and in high hopes of getting some it sounded. She was glad they had hope still, although it saddened her to also know that they would most likely never get it. Where could they be? It's not like the town isn't big enough but Luna didn't want to risk being captured herself, and she wanted more information about Reg or Christy's whereabouts before ambushing some area where there could be serious danger.

* * *

><p>Luna came past a home of people in rags and she walked towards them. They seemed afraid, maybe they though she was part of the queen's army.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said calmly, removing her hood so they could see her face. "In fact, I'm just looking to ask a few questions." None of them said anything at all, and she noticed the oldest girl was about 17. Pity for such an energetic girl to be in these conditions. The oldest girl held her body in front of the others, almost as if terrified.

"Have you guys heard of a girl called Christina Heart or a man by the name of Reginald?" Luna asked, but she still got no reply. The oldest girl held anger in her eyes and things became a little out of hand. The girl lunged at Luna, that's when she realized the girl had two kitchen knives in her hands. Luna stepped to the side, guiding her hands the other way where the girl fell on her stomach then got back up so quickly, Luna barely had the time to draw her chakrams from inside her cloak. The elder girl stopped dead in her tracks, her face turning paler than it was before.

"Spy!" she shrieked so everyone heard. "You're here for the queen!"

"No!" Luna yelled. "Not for the queen! I'm just looking for answers, damn it!"

"What's with the weapons then? Only the queen would have those!" the elder girl asked, still on guard.

"I made these, thank you," Luna said. "The queen doesn't even know who I am. I've been sent to find two people who've been missing for six months. And now that I have all your attention, let me continue!" Everyone around the two girls stayed where they were, but paid full respect and attention to Luna.

"I'm sure you've heard of Christiana Heart, who left the throne to live a normal life, right?" Heads nodded and whispers were made, but she continued: "Well her and her boyfriend, Reginald, have been kidnapped and this is my last resort. I was sent here by the Ten of Clubs and Agent White to look for her as well as Reg's father. Do any of you have any idea to where either of these two are?" Luna withdrew her vigilant stance, the chakrams at her sides.

"We should consult Hatter," one boy said. "He would know more than us."

"No! We can't trust her yet," the elder girl snapped back. "I haven't seen either of them or heard of either of them."

"Well, I have," that same boy spoke up. "Reg was an excellent fighter down at that hangout _The __Stone_, but his masters never brought him back after he began losing."

"Who are his masters?" Luna asked, hoping this boy knew something, anything.

"Dangerous folk," the boy said. "We never go near them. They live about a mile from here. The place isn't far, and you'll know them when you see them. Dark men, always wearing dark colors and something over their heads so no one knows who they are. But, we do. They're the ones who come and torture us, but they haven't come around yet this mouth. They take us, and they make us work..."

"That's enough out of you, Slash!" the elder girl yelled. Then, she glared at Luna. Luna knew she was trespassing, but with a good reason to be. "The queen would have us killed if it weren't for the king. He's been sheltering us here, but there isn't much else he can do about those men that Slash is talking about."

"Well, something tells me that Reg and Christy saved yet another group of people," Luna said. "They saved a boy named Dormy from being beat up and it seems they saved you guys a few months of salvation and peace for now. That means they must still be in there, working for those men if they haven't come for you guys yet. But, why would they take Reg out of fighting?"

"He was there like, every week. That might be why," Slash said. "Those fights are gruesome, I swear it's the medieval phrase of the knights 'fight to the death' kind of thing, and people have died, but I don't think Reg did."

"How do you know people have died?" Luna asked, now caring about the salvation of everyone around.

"Their bodies are in the dumpsters behind the bar. I don't think anyone knows what they're doing back there," Slash explained. Luna cringed.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier," she said. "That just became my second mission, to get rid of what's going on there. But, for now I need someone to come with me to exactly where they are."

"I'll go," the elder girl said, giving Luna a leer. "If you aren't a follower of the queen and you truly care about us, then you will put an end to this." The elder girl threw down her kitchen knives and motioned for Luna to follow her.

"If you don't mind," Luna said as they walked. "If I ask your name?"

"Call me Tricksy," the girl said, making Luna smirk.

"I'm Luna," Luna introduced herself. They said nothing else until Tricksy stopped her advancement.

* * *

><p>"There," she pointed up at the building.<p>

"It looks like an apartment complex," Luna noted.

"It is, but the rooms are larger than you think. Their entire organization is there. All they're after is money and riches, and they thrive on power. They say they will overthrow the queen, but everyone knows they're lying."

"Thanks for the general overview," Luna said. "Well, I'm happy enough. It's time for me to get out of here then."

"Where will you go?" Tricksy asked.

"Back to Ten and White of course. I haven't seen them since I first began this search, and I've found out more today then I have in the past five mouths. I have you to thank for that. I'll be back," Luna said. "I'll come by with Ten and White next time, maybe." Luna left without another word, wondering about this Hatter character that Slash mentioned.

* * *

><p>"Just like old times, eh?" Patrick asked Ten as they sat with their last cup of tea for today.<p>

"Yeah, I suppose," Ten agreed. "Depressing and talking about nothing in particular." Patrick nodded, and White announced his departure, excuse being he had to be up early the next morning. Ten was off, not White; his time was up.

It was getting late and Ten thought it was time for him to head out. Just as he walked into the other room, the door was thrusted open and Luna ran in and shut it quickly, panting.

"Luna!" Patrick exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in months! Where have you been?" Ten came back to see her black hair with sweat dripping off of it.

"Searching," Luna said through her panting. "And, I've got something." They all sat down and gave Luna a bottle of water, which she downed in about a minute. She shook her head after drinking the rest and told them about the outskirts.

"You think they're there?" Ten asked, and she nodded.

"I don't think, I _know_. I've got a few witnesses, a bidder or two, and a nasty looking place that's filled with a bunch of lying, power-wanting, backstabbing, torturous monsters," Luna explained. She then took off the cloak and set the chakrams on the floor, making Ten and Patrick's eye go a bit wider than before.

"I took 'em just in case," she explained. "I'm not going to tell you anything else until we have both of them home safe. You don't want to know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Found Y****a!**

"I'm coming with you," Agent White said after work as he talked with Luna.

"I'll need at least you or Ten," Luna said. "Both of you would be good too. There are some people I know and they're looking forward to meeting you."

"What'd you get them into?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing too dangerous they probably haven't already been through," Luna answered with a smirk. Ten agreed to come too, and they headed out the very next day. White wasn't showing up at work and hopefully, the king wouldn't mind.

Luna picked up her chakrams and they were out into the city. When they reached the end of the city, Luna stopped them.

"Do you have any idea what lies beyond here?" she asked.

"I've never had any work down here, so no," Ten replied.

"It's the poorest place in Wonderland," Agent White said, and Ten looked at him in a bit of shock. "Of course you'd never have work there Ten." Luna nodded, not caring how White knew what he did, but just so she knew he knew what to expect. They pressed on, hitting the streets and dirty surroundings. Luna was given looks at passerbys, for they knew who she was. As for her two friends, the others were merely shocked that she kept her promise.

The wind tugged at her hair, they walked into the small neighborhood Luna had been in two days ago. She stopped in the middle of the street.

"Luna's back!" Slash yelled to everyone as he rushed up to her. Tricksy came into view, a small smile gracing her face.

"Told you," Luna said, smirking back, chakrams at her sides. Slash cheered, knowing what was to come next.

"Agent White," Tricksy addressed and she bowed her head quickly. "And the Ten of Clubs." Ten did the same. "I thought you were toying with us."

"I don't toy," Luna said. "Now, point us in Christy's direction once more and I will return your favor." Tricksy let them into the neighborhood and they sat to discuss a plan.

* * *

><p>It was done. First, Slash and his friends were going to distract or get the attention of anyone who may be in the building. They were going to be loud and obnoxious as much as possible and when the guys came out, Luna and Tricksy were going to climb up the side to try and crack an open window. Meanwhile, Ten and Agent White were to enter the building and sneak around inside. Once Luna and Tricksy were inside, they were to meet Ten and White in one of the main rooms. They were going to have to wing that one. If anyone caught them, it was every man for himself. Luna was going to try and sneak around to see what she could find. If the situation were to get too dicy, Ten and White would attempt to arrest them. Attempt. If that failed, it was retreat. there was nothing more they could do but come up with something else.<p>

"Ready?" Tricksy asked as she pointed to the building.

"It's pretty big," Slash said. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you and your friends, Slash," Tricksy said, looking to the others.

"I was born ready," Luna replied. Ten nodded, giving them each an earpiece. He put on in his own ear as well. White gave his sign of readiness and the operation began.

"LALALALALALA!"" Slash yelled. "You can't catch me you dope-head! I bet you smoke soooooo much that you can't even see me right!" He was yelling at the window and the door.

"Yeah! You couldn't catch us! We're too _fast_ for ya!" his friend yelled next.

"AND, you run away like a little pussy!" a second said. They kept up with their taunts and Luna went around the side with Tricksy, separating themselves from the other neighborhood people and the two friends. Luna climbed up, dropping a rope for Tricksy to climb.

"See anything?" Tricksy asked in a whisper.

"There's a few things, but these bars seem pretty tight. I'm climbin' higher," Luna reported into the earpiece as she tied the rope to one of the bars. She made her way to the fourth floor without the rope, finally seeing a better entry way. She took out her chakrams, looking back to check on Tricksy. She was fine.

They heard commotion down below and Slash came jolting around the building. They were doing great. _Just __don__'__t __get __caught,_ Tricksy prayed. Luna peered inside the one open window. There was no one around, so she took her weapon and sliced at the glass. It shattered, making Tricksy looked up to see the glass falling towards her. She put her head down, covering it with her hand. Small pieces gracing by her and only one or two landed on her.

"What are you doing?" Tricksy asked. "Someone probably heard that."

"Well then," Luna replied, dropping another rope. "Get up here."

* * *

><p>Agent White and Ten went inside to see how huge the place really was.<p>

"And they think she's here?" Ten asked White, though White wouldn't have known in the first place.

"I suppose, let's see what we can find," the agent replied. They snuck around, Ten being the best hider considering he was in black. Agent White stuck out a little. They heard a TV running close by and White hid behind a barrel...a barrel? Yeah, there was a barrel right in the middle of the floor there. This place was almost like a garage! It sure smelled like one too. Ten gave him the signal that it was safe to come out, knowing the agent's tendencies to hide. They peeked around the corner, seeing a slumbering man with popcorn covering his lap. They looked at each other and began to sneak past him. White taped Ten on the shoulder and gestured to look up. Ten stared at the ceiling, seeing Luna coming in through another room. She was balancing on the boards and Ten turned down his microphone.

"Look down," he whispered and Luna, hearing the message, looked below to see Ten and White. She smirked.

"I'm going to check out these rooms here," she was pointing to the third floor. It was amazing how this one room stretched so high up and had so many boards to hold it together. There were wires everywhere Luna was though. The boards must serve some purpose. Then, she was off, jumping to the top of a staircase. White and Ten found a staircase too in the room they were in. After getting successfully past the sleeping man, White began to climb the stairs. But, someone else was using them too.

"Hey!" the muscle man exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I am Agent White," White said, slight fear in his voice. "Ten and I work with the Queen..."

"I HATE the Queen!" the man exclaimed, waking the other who was sleeping.

"Oh, so do we!" Ten exclaimed. "glad we agree. Come on White."

"Not so fast," the man said. "You're trespassing, and we don' like trespassers..." He charged at them. Agent White stepped to the side, hitting the man with a quick, lashing sound of his cane. Ten dodged.

"Luna," he said. "We've got a situation!"

"So do I..." Luna said, then she stopped talking.

* * *

><p>Luna had been spotted by a few room guards. She figured she was close and Tricksy wasn't too far behind her.<p>

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for an Ace or two," she grumbled, grabbing a pice of wood. She whacked the guy on the head, but he didn't pass out.

"You leave me no choice," Luna said then, drawing the chakrams. She slashed and struck until the man lay dead in his bloody heap. She searched him, finding not much but some money and a gun. Why didn't he use it on her? She'd have thought a lot quicker if he had that pointed at her head.

"Guys," she addressed everyone with an earpiece. "They may all have guns on them. This one did."

"10 4," White responded. Just then, the man they were dealing with drew his gun. White smacked him on the head with his cane again. Ten tackled him, taking the gun away and White gave him another whack, this time to the beck of his head.

"He may not be out for long..." Ten said. White looked behind him, seeing the other guy up and had his weapon at the ready. White grabbed the man's gun, pointed it over Ten's shoulder and hit the other square in the head. Now everyone knew what was going on. Ten turned around in shock at seeing the dead man before him.

"White," he gasped. "You saved my life!"

"Grab his gun, you're gonna need it now!" the agent informed him.

* * *

><p>Tricksy and Luna ran into more men, taking them down the best they could. Tricksy tackled and thrusted with her dagger as Luna slaughtered anyone she could who didn't already draw their weapon. Tricksy dealt with the rest.<p>

"Go!" Tricksy yelled. "Find them. I got things covered here."

"I ain't leavin' you," Luna contradicted.

"Get Christy and get outta here!" Tricksy yelled, as if it were a command. Luna ran for her life down the hall, and began bursting into rooms. When she found nothing, she moved on, and when she found men, she charged to kill before they knew what hit them. In the midst of her searching, she found bombs and other weapons.

"Ten," she sounded into the earpiece. "Looks like you guys aren't the only ones who find the Queen cruel."

"What do you mean?" Ten asked.

"There are bombs everywhere," Luna said.

"Holy mother of God!" White said into the earpiece. "This sounds like an operation against the Queen. Members of the Resistance? Could this be that to the extreme?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have stopped 'em," Luna said, smirking. There was no response as she kept searching. When she had no luck on the third floor, she went down to the second. _If __I__'__m __caught __here __in __a __corner, __I__'__m __done __for_, she thought, but this was her best shot. her escape was up on the fourth floor, and the windows here were all bared in.

"Any luck?" a familiar voice rang in the earpiece.

"Tricksy!" Luna exclaimed. "You're alright?"

"Hey, I don't die that easy," she told her. "I'm a bit worse for the wear, but I have to retreat. I got nasty shoulder injury."

"Alright, be careful," Luna said, kicking down another door. No Christy...

* * *

><p>Ten and White were having their own issues. Everywhere they turned there were more men. White's gun was running out of rounds and Ten didn't see any sign of Christy.<p>

"There's too many," Ten said, and the other neighbors were charging in to help. Someone must've sent for them. Despite their efforts, the place was just too large. They didn't even know what happened to Slash and his friends. White fired off another round, sending more to the floor. He was becoming a little short of breath and Ten couldn't keep up with how many more were coming at them. The neighbors were becoming injured and some died the instant they came in contact with some of the men, even sooner than that.

"Oy!" a loud voice rang through the building. Rounds were fired at the men, taking half of them down. Whoever possessed that gun had a decent shot. Ten looked up to see a rebel-looking man with a red undershirt and tan jacket. He jumped from the window and reloaded his weapon. This man came prepared.

"Hatter!" someone shouted.

"You've hurt enough people," the man they deduced as Hatter said. "And it's about time you pay for what you've done. An eye for an eye." With that, he fired off more bullets and White joined him. The number of enemies was decreasing and with Hatter's stock of bullets, he could keep going for a while.

"Why don't you guys get out of here?" Hatter shouted. "I'll get 'em."

"But Hatter..." someone else tried to contradict him.

"Go!" Hatter shouted back, rolling behind the couch. The neighbors began running out, trying not to get shot on their way out. Some were lucky and others not so much. White rolled into Hatter's spot, and Ten ran into the next room. There were more men on the way, but for now, things were quiet.

"Who are you?" White asked.

"Call me Hatter," he replied.

"So you're the one those people look up to," White said as Ten listened through the earpiece.

"I guess you could say that. I give them a place where they are harmed less than what they would be, and I try to support them as best I can," Hatter informed him.

"So, you are fighting for them then?" White said.

"Yes," Hatter said. "And on my way I'm supposed to be looking for a girl."

"We're here for Christiana Heart," Ten said so Hatter could hear him through White's microphone. "I'm her guardian."

"Wow," Hatter said. "Coincidence. Good, then maybe you'll find her." He came up from the spot and shot more rounds before ducking back down. Then, Agent White took a swing.

"Perhaps we should get out of here," Hatter suggested.

"I'm with him, Ten," White said. "I'm out."

"I'll follow. There's just too many and we can't arrest them," Ten replied, and he fired his gun as he trailed behind Hatter and the agent.

* * *

><p>Luna thrusted open a door to find a nicer room than the rest. The inhabitant was shocked and scared of her. Luna's hair was black and quite frightening to her.<p>

"My name is Luna," Luna introduced herself. "I've been sent by the Ten of Clubs and Agent White to find you. We need to go now!"

"Ten?" Christy asked.

"You must be Christiana Heart, correct?" Luna said, and Christy nodded, wary.

"Then, grab on and don't let go," Luna said, Shoving one chakram into its place on her side and offered the girl her hand. She ran through her obstacles, Christy struggling to keep up, but she managed. Luna got her up to the fourth floor, dodging anyone that crossed their path.

"What are you doing?" Christy asked in terror.

"Seems like they've left," Luna muttered to herself. "And they've been gone a while." She looked outside the window to see her rope still there, but there were men everywhere. One sounded an alarm. They knew she was still inside.

"We have to jump," Luna said.

"What? No!" Christy said as Luna climbed out the window. But Luna grabbed Christy's hand and yanked her to her side. She slid down the rope, leaving a nasty rope burn in her right hand.

"Hang on tight!" Luna exclaimed, bracing herself. Christy just latched onto the spy, finding it pointless to argue.

"Ten, do you copy?" Luna asked. There was no answer. "Ten! White! Anyone?" There was nothing, and Luna figured she was on her own. "Okay, Christy, you're just gonna have ta trust me on this." Christy was still hanging on, but Luna let her go. She jumped first, landing on the ground towards the back.

"Jump...NOW!" Luna yelled. Christy was scared to death. This is why she didn't go with Reg the first time. This was what she was afraid of. But, she knew this would be her only chance of possible escape.

She launched herself into the air, shutting her eyes tightly. She never hit the ground, but rather into someone's arms. The spy ran, dodging the bullets somehow, Christy under her arm like a book.

"Gottcha," Luna said, running as fast as she could. She threw the earpiece away in a trashcan, hiding with Christy behind a restaurant so she had the chance catch her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: ****One H****ome**

"Why don't you take that message off, Ten?" Patrick said when he and White returned to tell him that the mission may not have been fulfilled. They had stopped by the neighborhood of people to see if everyone was alright. Some dead and lots more wounded, Tricksy said but nonetheless, they were proud of themselves and what they did.

"We took a stand for once," Slash had explained. "And we creamed a lot of 'em."

"Hatter," White then said, looking to the rebel. "did you find Christy?"

"No," Hatter replied. "I didn't get much of a chance. Before I found you guys, all I saw were some rather odd items that were lying around and the building itself." There was more conversation, but Ten and White thought they should return. There was nothing more they could have done over there.

"No," Ten said to Patrick. "Not until she's safe and I see her myself." White was being tended to by Dormy with the cuts and bruises he sustained.

"Maybe Luna's found her," White mentioned. "She's the one who found where Christy was in the first place."

"Maybe," Ten said. "I feel bad about just leaving her there without another word though." White flinched as Dormy put some disinfectant on his deepest cut.

"You had to," Patrick said, reassuring Ten. "And there was no sign of Reg?"

"Not that we knew of," White said. "Although, remember that Hatter character?"

"Yes, why?" Ten asked.

"He said he was looking for Christy too," White brought up. "I wonder how he'd been informed of her?"

"Hmm," Ten said. "you're right. Why didn't we ask him anything else?"

"We were concerned for Christy," White said. "We probably weren't thinking."

"I'm sorry Pat," Ten said. "Reg may not have been too far away."

"He wouldn't be," Patrick said. "Don't worry, Reg's been there before, and I'm sure he must be somewhere and with good reason if he's not with Christy."

* * *

><p>"Come on," Luna urged Christy up. "we can't rest for much longer."<p>

"I'm tired," Christy contradicted. "and I can't believe you got me to jump."

"I can," Luna said. "we have to get you home."

"No, Reggie's still here," Christy told her. Luna sighed, saying she couldn't worry about Reg right now. Her main focus was to get her home. She wasn't going to risk the one she already had just to see if she could get them both back in one trip. That would be foolish. Not to mention the men may now go after that neighborhood of people. It was way too dangerous.

"We'll walk," Luna said to persuade Christy into coming with her. Christy sighed, finally agreeing and standing up. "This way."

When they came out of town, Luna asked Christy what the men wanted with her. When she explained her situation and everything she'd been through, Luna added her information.

"So you think this whole thing was to get after my mother?" Christy asked.

"Or your father," Luna added. "I'm not sure, but when I heard your story from Ten and White, I thought 'why would those men just kidnap you both?' I understand not wanting to let the word out, but you said they let Reg out, so I don't get what they were up to."

They talked more as they made their way to city portion of Wonderland. Christy took this time to add more to what Ten might have told her about her mother, and that she had a brother she'd never come to know.

"Call Ten," Luna told her as they reached the outer limit of the city.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," Luna replied.

"But...I'm afraid to," she said. "I mean, what if I get yelled at?

"You won't get yelled at," Luna said. "Just listen to the message if he doesn't pick up." She pulled out her phone and dialed Ten's number, holding it close to her ear slowly.

Ten's phone was ringing, but he had left it on silent.

Christy let the phone keep ringing and she looked to Luna. She smiled, knowing that she would have something to listen to. Ten's message came to her ear. It was the message on his phone when someone got the answering machine: _Christy, __if __this __is __you, __please __come __home. __I __don__'__t __care __what __happened, __what __you __look __like __or __what __you__'__ve __done. __Just...__hurry __home. __I __love __you __no __matter __what._

She dared to leave a message: "I'm on my way." When she hung up, she smiled at Luna.

"Come on," the spy urged.

* * *

><p>Agent White's phone went off in the shop, and he reached for it. The song 'U Can't Touch This' came to everyone's attention. White grabbed his phone.<p>

"Your Majesty," White greeted, making Ten smile and let a laugh out. Patrick had to at least smirk.

"Any luck?" the king asked in hope.

"Well, we hope someone we hired has made it out with her," White said. "I'll let you know."

Ten checked his phone, remembering he put it on silence because of the mission. He didn't want the phone to give his position away.

"I have a message..." Ten began. White hung up on the king by pure accident just then.

"That's new," Patrick said with a hint of sarcasm.

"From Christy," he finished, making Patrick drop a tea kettle. He turned up the volume, pressing his ear to the phone to hear the message.

_"__I__'__m __on __my __way,__" _was all her voice said. Ten looked at his friends in shock. White smiled widely and Dormy gave a whoop of joy. Patrick sighed in relief, laughing with a hint of shock too.

"She did it!" Ten exclaimed. "Luna got her out!"

"I'm sorry," a voice came. "Who did I get out again?" The four turned, seeing Luna and Christy next to her, a guilty look about her face. Luna's arms crossed after she shoved Christy on the back. Christy ran towards Ten, tears in her eyes. The suit stood up, arms wide open as she crashed into him, a crying mess. He didn't say anything, and Luna came to meet Patrick's gaze.

"Your son shouldn't be far behind," she informed him. "I've been told he is still around the area. Those men dumped him out a while ago. He probably has no idea the attack happened yet. Though I suppose word spreads quickly." Patrick nodded towards her.

"At least you brought Christy home safe," Patrick sighed.

"I'm looking for both," Luna contradicted. "My work is not yet finished." Her hood put down, she looked to Ten and Christy. "From what I hear, this has happened before, no?"

"It has, but it was in the family," White said.

"Well then, perhaps if we had explained to the organization that Christy was no longer in the care of the Queen, perhaps we may not have had to kill so many of them. We could have had a Resistance," Luna told them.

"You still might," White said. "that neighborhood can't be tormented again and we won't let them be."

"I'll keep an eye on things there," Luna reassured him. "For now... just take her home."

White embraced Christy next, and after their reunion, Ten drove her home. When Christy entered, Ten shut the door.

"I thought you'd be _so_ mad," Christy confessed, looking down at her outfit. They were her work clothes, which made her look like a whore.

"Mad?" Ten asked. "Christy, I was too busy worrying to be mad." They sat on the couch in their living room.

"We...tried," she choked out. "they were too strong."

"Who in their right mind beats up a smaller guy like Dormy and then kidnaps his rescuers?" Ten asked in disgust. "It was not your fault, but if you had any idea how much you worried me..."

"I'm sorry," Christy said, letting tears fall form her eyes.

"Your home now," he said, hugging her again. "Why are you still crying?"

"The things I saw!" she exclaimed, her mind flashing back to her job. "The things they made us do...Reg is out there right now with the most horrid wounds and he can't even reach them."

"Do you feel like talking about it or are you tired?" he asked.

"Tired?" Christy whimpered, looking up at Ten. "I would be working my shift right now if I were still there. My entire schedule is whacked up." She didn't say anything more, she just curled up on the couch as Ten got up, making some hot chocolate. She let the tears flow from her face, and she grabbed a blanket. The nights were still cool and in her clothing, she felt the breeze.

"If you'd like," Ten said, setting the cups on the coffee table before the couch. "You can come with me sometime to work and see your father. We don't have to tell him what happened, but I can understand if you'd like to see him..."

"Sure," she interrupted. "As long as I don't have to set eyes on my mother." He nodded, and she took a cup of chocolate, drinking it down slowly. Ten took his and savored it, turning on the TV. Finding there wasn't much on, Ten looked to Christy. When she met his gaze, it was too obvious that something was bothering her.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I will, just not tonight," she said. "You look like you could use some sleep yourself." Ten nodded, wondering if there was anything else she would like before he retired. She shook her head and when he went upstairs, her mind wandered. She hadn't reflected on what happened. As she stared at the TV, she found herself turning it off. Nothing appealed to her, and she reached for a blanket, hoping to fall asleep. All it did was keep her warm, but she was grateful for that too.

Her mind kept drifting to Reg, and how he was still out there. Those wounds would need tending to and she couldn't be the one to do it. She couldn't bare the thought of him still out there. Luna had gotten her out, so she was the lucky one. Tonight, she could sleep on the couch in a warm house. At one in the morning, her first yawn came and she took full advantage of it. She laid down, wrapping herself in the blanket. Instantly, she shut her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Reggie R****eunited**

"How is everyone?" Luna asked, entering the neighborhood. Tricksy looked up at her, hurt in her eyes.

"A handful are dead," she sobbed. "Others are injured, but Hatter thinks they'll recover."

"That's good. Hey," Luna replied. "Where can I find Hatter?"

"Up in his house probably," Tricksy answered. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," Luna said, and she headed for the house where this Hatter lived. She knocked at his door, fully knowing it was eight 'o clock, not a time for visiting, but she knew he was awake. The man answered the door.

"Ah, you're that girl...um, what is your name again?" Hatter asked.

"Luna," she answered. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Hatter said, opening the door wider and she stepped inside. As the door was shut behind her, Luna looked about the house, seeing it needed repairs here and there in all sorts of places.

"Tea?" he asked.

"No, just a question," Luna said, getting straight to the point. "How did you know who Christiana Heart was?"

"Oh," Hatter said. "That's classified information."

"I'm sorry," Luna said. "Then perhaps you didn't hear it from a man named Reginald."

"Reginald?" Hatter asked. "How do you know him?"

"So you do know?" Luna asked, eyebrows lifted. He nodded, urging her to keep explaining.

"I was sent by his father to find him," Luna said. Hatter told her that he found Reg on the streets and that he was in the next room, fast asleep. Hatter was glad to know his family was worried about him, then described his wounds from the fighting he was put through for the money. Luna took all this information in, saying that she would like to have him back tomorrow so he can be brought back to his father.

"No problem," Hatter said.

"You should come too," Luna said. "I'm sure his father will want to thank you, as would Agent White and Ten."

"For what?" he asked sheepishly.

"For the fight. I heard you stepped in at the right time," Luna explained.

"I don't know..." he stuttered.

"I'm dragging you with me, whether you like it or not," Luna said then, crossing her arms. Hatter complied, asking if she had a place to stay tonight. Luna did have a place, but she wasn't too keen on returning to it.

"I can help with the people down below until I retire," Luna said. "Thanks for the offer." With that she left, a satisfied look about her face and in her mind. By tomorrow, everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>"So, we're out in an hour?" Luna asked that morning. Everyone seemed to be up eating and Luna had taken herself down to a coffee shop earlier. Wide awake, she found Hatter out on his porch.<p>

"Yeah, Reg ain't even up yet," Hatter explained. "I could freshen up myself..."

"I'll wait," Luna sighed. "No need to hint it." He smiled and went straight back in the house. He went into his guest room where the boy was sleep on his side. Hatter shook him hard and rolled him off the bed when he didn't get up.

"Oof!" Reg's voice came as he hit the floor. Hatter then proceeded to hit him with a pillow, laughing as he did so.

"All right, all right I'm up," Reg said, shielding himself from the pillow attack. Hatter stopped, still laughing.

"You want to see your girlfriend?" Hatter asked.

"Is she here?" Reg asked, jolting up now so he sat on the floor.

"No, she's back home," Hatter explained. "Luna brought her home last night. There was an ambush out in the city streets, apparently there was a little search party out for you two."

"That's where you went last night," Reg said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep, that's why I asked her name. If they were looking for her, they were looking for you was how I interpreted it. I didn't think even the queen's own followers hated her as much as her own daughter," Hatter said.

"Well, Ten practically raised her," Reg told him.

"Ten?" Hatter asked. "As in the Ten of Clubs, Ten?" Hatter asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Reg shrugged. "Informality's been there for a while between us."

"That poor girl," Hatter sighed. "I can't imagine what she went through after you left. Those men were brutal to us, and I guess you could say your kidnapping helped us a little. Some good came from it." Reg stood up, asking when they were leaving.

"Oh yeah," Hatter said, smiling. "You have an hour..."

"An hour?" Reg exclaimed, throwing sheets at Hatter. "I have to take a shower yet!"

"Then, get going," Hatter replied, running out of the room to dodge the sheets, calling: "I'm putting tea on the stove!" Reg couldn't believe this. An ambush, and Ten was there with him. Had Agent White come as well then? Most likely, but Reg was too excited now that he knew Christy was safe and back home to worry about that. He knew his dad was probably worried sick about him, and that when he got home, he might be a bit of trouble.

* * *

><p>Ten came downstairs the next morning to see Christy sleeping on the couch. He shook his head, walking quietly into the kitchen and scrambling up some eggs. There was a soft knock at the door, and Ten came to answer right away. It was White.<p>

"Hey," Ten said, seeing the agent's state. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"That's because I didn't," Agent White said as Ten let him in, pointing out that Christy was on the couch. "I was too worried over Reginald."

"Eggs?" Ten asked. "I'm not working today, as you could have guessed. I suppose the queen wants you back."

"She does," White told his friend. "If you ask me, she's completely taken me out of that equation with Christy, like it never had anything to do with me."

"Lucky," Ten told him. "She's given you that much work?"

"Well," White said, looking at the table when he sat down. Ten brought out another plate, putting some eggs and bacon on it. He opened the fridge and started the coffee pot. "The king was a bit merciful after they heard what happened. He convinced the queen to lighten my workload some, but I assume I'll be back to the way it was in no time."

"You need to take a vacation or something," Ten said, sitting down with him and eating.

"I would but work consumes me," White explained. "I don't know what I would do on a vacation, Ten. Besides, from the past few days, I'd like to be around." Ten nodded, hearing the click on the coffee pot and got up to pour some for himself, asking if White wanted any.

"Why not?" he said. "I won't have time to go to Patrick's this morning." Ten sat down again and finished eating with Agent White. He looked at Christy as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Hopefully everyone will know the story of her after this," White said as he followed Ten's eyes. "Then maybe this kind of thing won't happen again."

"I can only hope so," Ten said. White looked at the clock.

"Well, I suppose I should be off," White said. "I'll probably hit traffic and be late anyway I look at it." Ten smirked, knowing that happened quite often to the agent. "See you Ten."

"Bye White," Ten replied as he went to the front door, looking to Christy before he went out.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Luna sighed as she saw Hatter come out onto the porch again. Hatter jumped, surprised to see her around the corner.<p>

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, one hand over his chest.

"Too long," Luna replied. "Where's Reginald?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," came a voice from inside. Hatter spun his hat around, waiting for Reg to come out. The boy came out, seeing Luna on the side, some kind of weapon in her hands.

"Whoa," Reg said. "And you are?"

"My name is Luna and I've been asked to find you and bring you back home," Luna explained. "I also despise waiting, so come on!" They made their way through the neighborhood, seeing most of the people there were up and ready to go this morning. Those men wouldn't be on their case for a long time now. When they reached the outside of the town, heading into the city, Reg was asking about Christy.

"I don't know," Luna kept telling him. "I just brought her home only last night."

"You're a pretty quick spy," Hatter noted.

"I just talk to the right people," Luna said, shrugging. They walked a longer ways to the tea shop and Luna could see Reginald's nervousness.

"He'll be glad to see you," Luna told him. "I don't think he'll be too upset." Hatter pushed Reg forward and Luna came into the shop. She eyed Dormy at the front desk, and she held up her chakrams for him to see.

"Luna!" Dormy exclaimed.

"Get Patrick and tell him his son has come home," Luna told him walking to the front desk, Reg and Hatter behind her.

"Reg!" Dormy exclaimed, coming around. "I'm so sorry I put you through that ordeal." Dormy hugged Reg.

"I wasn't your fault," Reg said, wincing. Luna knew he still had wounds and she could tell from Hatter's face that they weren't quite healed yet. Dormy let Reg go and immediately ran to get Patrick. He ran back in so quickly all Luna had done was look back at the two boys.

"Reginald Theophilus!" Patrick came out shortly after, his voice filled with relief. Reg met his father and instantly wrapped his arms around him, no matter what the pain. "You had me worried sick about you."

"I know," Reg replied. "And I'm sorry."

"You know," Luna whispered to Hatter. "If Christy wasn't his girlfriend, none of this would have happened to him.

"Probably," Hatter whispered back. "But, she is."

"Is Christy alright?" Reg asked after they released one another.

"She's fine," Luna said. "Don't worry about her. You just got back!"

"I am going to worry about her! Those men kicked me out and I haven't seen her since..." Reg began.

"You need to get your bandages changed," Hatter said, nodding. He knew Reg didn't want to bring that up, but that was why Hatter did it.

Patrick was asking him what happened and called Dormy in to help with Reg's wounds. They all sat around the table in Patrick's main room behind the tea shop, Reginald being patched by Dormy who kept apologizing, Luna setting her blades down and taking tea, and Hatter who was only along for the ride. He felt a little out of place.

"So, that's basically what happened," Reg finished. "If it weren't for Hatter here, I'd have been on the streets." Hatter waved his hand.

"It was nothing," Hatter said, modestly. "I did it for everyone down in that neighborhood at some point."

"Well, I have a great deal to thank you for, Hatter," Patrick said, sipping his tea. "I hear you also assisted Agent White and Ten a while back." Hatter shrugged at that one.

"I know when my friends need help and after I heard the story of Christiana Heart, I was happy to have helped them," Hatter admitted.

"Reg told you the story?" Patrick gasped. "Surely the word spread fast enough around. It was all over the city newspapers." But, Hatter shook his head.

"Not to us," he said. "as far as we were concerned, Christy wasn't going to be the heir the throne, Jack would be. That was the end of the conversation. Nothing more was said, but that story shocked me beyond belief." Just then, a knock at the door came to their ears. Patrick stood at once, looking at the time.

"Late as always," he sighed, and the door opened to reveal Agent White.

"Sorry," White said, a slight pant in his voice. "I had to run down here, my break was delayed...Reg!" Patrick looked back, smiling as he let the agent in.

"In the flesh," Reg replied, Dormy finishing that last cut. "How's Christy?"

"Sleeping last I saw," White replied. "Luna! You went back and got Hatter too. I have to thank you in person Hatter for your assistance. We'd have been creamed."

"I'll say," Hatter said with a joking smile. "Never underestimate the size of an organization, especially one that may have wanted to overthrow the queen." White took a cup of tea and sat down with the group. It was here Patrick got an idea...

"Hatter," Patrick addressed, looking at his son then to the man who housed him for some time. "May I ask your real name?"

"David," Hatter replied. "Not much of a ring though, Hatter's what everyone calls me."

"Alright then," Patrick said. "How about you take up an apprenticeship under me?" Hatter's eyes widened. Patrick was asking him to one day run this shop?

"I must face it," Patrick said. "I know Reg isn't interested and I don't want to force anything on him, but I don't want to sell it to some random business owner. I can't run it forever, and I do owe you."

"I-I-I...I don't know what to say..." Hatter stuttered.

"Say yes," another voice came. They turned to see Ten in the doorway leading to the shop. "And I too must thank you for your services yesterday. It would be an honor to see you in this place one day...Reginald, you're _alive_!"

"Yes I am," Reg replied.

"Then excuse me for one moment," Ten stated before Hatter or Reg could say another word. Patrick and White glanced at each other, a smirk on both their faces. Reg looked to Hatter, who shrugged in confusion. They watched the doorway and Ten had Christy behind him.

"Reggie!" Christy exclaimed, running straight for him. Ten smiled, looking to White and Patrick. Luna and Dormy glanced to one another too as the two were joined once again.

"You had me worried sick the day they kicked you out! How are those wounds?" she asked at once.

"Vice versa," Reg replied, hugging her tight. "And the wounds are fine, thanks to Hatter."

"Hatter?" Christy questioned, and then she looked over Reg to see the newcomer. Hatter waved his hand at her. "Well, I'm just glad you're back safely."

"I'm taking this afternoon off," White announced. "This calls for a celebration. Barbecue at my place!" Ten's eyebrows lifted at his sudden announcement. White hated barbecues...

"Wahoo!" Dormy exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: ****Will ****You...**

The sizzling of the grill in White's backyard and the commotion of a few suits who had come from work along with a few of Reg's friends. Although Reg himself mostly hung around Christy, his friends found their own ways to entertain themselves. This party lasted all afternoon and the conversation could have gone on longer if the other suits didn't have to return to work so abruptly. When they left, it was Reg's friends, Dormy and Luna who remained.

Reg's friends didn't last much longer. One of them had even tried to flirt with Luna...let's just say he picked the wrong girl. After they left, all there was really left to do was clean the place up. The party had been nice and it distracted Reg and Christy's thoughts of that horrible place. They spent some time reconnecting as Dormy gratefully helped with throwing away paper cups and plates. Luna stocked the remaining food in the fridge.

"What was it like...those last few months without me?" Reg asked.

"Horrid," Christy replied. "I just worked longer hours and the nights got worse. They didn't beat me or anything, but they left a scar." Most of their talk was closure between them and what had happened when they parted ways. The evening settled in and Reg thought it best that he went home. Christy couldn't have agreed more. She felt the need to be alone now.

* * *

><p>That night, she locked herself in her room. After dinner, she hadn't said much and all she wanted to do was lay down. When she finally did, she inhaled the scent of her room. It was comforting, but not enough to erase the thoughts that kept returning to her mind. Now just looking at the place in her mind made her shudder. She felt her neck where the White Rabbit's logo lay as a charm on her neck in silver. None of the men questioned it because she made sure to keep it hidden well. Beginning to doze off, she laid back on the pillow.<p>

A soft knock at the door and her eyes burst open. It wasn't the sound of the knock, but the knock itself had frightened her. Ten heard her gasp on the other side and he cracked the door open a little bit.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Christy sighed in relief, laying back down when she saw it was Ten. Tears were running down her face and trickling down to her ears with an icy touch, making her head turn in another direction to avoid the feeling.

"I am now," she replied. "the knock just startled me." Ten grew concerned after she'd said that and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You can sense Agent White inside of the most brutal dungeon, yet a knock at the door scares you?" he asked, tilting his head and giving her a look that told her to explain what was going on. Christy looked down at her sheets, not wanting to explain it all just yet. Her thoughts needed recollecting first.

"Yep," was all she said, not adverting her eyes from the spot. Ten sighed inwardly, knowing she wasn't going to tell him exactly what was up with her.

"Just...come to me with anything," he told her, shaking his head. "Even if I don't want to hear it." She nodded, curling into a ball as she laid back down. She knew Ten didn't want to hear it, so she would see for herself tomorrow morning.

"I have to be to work tomorrow," Ten said. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, staring now at the floor.

"Alright, you know my rules," Ten said, standing up. "Don't answer the door to anyone except: White, Patrick, Reginald, Luna, or Dormy." She nodded, and he came to the doorway, glancing back at her before shutting the door completely. He knew something was wrong with her, he could just tell by now. But, he left it be seeing as though Christy wasn't up to telling him herself.

Christy began having nightmares that night from her awful experience. She sat up in bed, sweat dripping down her face and a racing heart. She got up, cracking the window to feel the cool breeze come into her room. It soothed her to inhale the scent of the city. She didn't want to wake Ten, knowing he had to work in today.

She sat on her bed again, feeling tired but fearful to fall asleep. She sat there, thinking about her awful dreams. Although it was all over, she longed to be with someone. She had instantly missed Reg the first night she spent without him in that disastrous place.

When she couldn't stand being alone anymore, she opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hall. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, drinking it down while looking around. She set the glass in the sink and she came back upstairs. Without disturbing Ten, she came into his room. She had tried to do this as a child, until she'd finally been explained to that Ten only worked at the palace for long hours, he didn't live there. At first, she thought herself a child for doing such a thing at her age, but she convinced herself otherwise.

_Everyone needs someone_, she thought, sitting at the edge of the bed. She laid next to him without covering herself. It made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Ten woke rather quietly. He only noticed Christy when he had gotten out of bed, getting ready bright and early. He took one moment to stare at her, seeing her shaking body. At first, he thought she was cold, but when he put one hand to her arm, she was very warm.<p>

He hadn't even recalled her coming into his room last night. He let his hand off her arm and finished getting ready for work, leaving his cell number on the kitchen table just in case before hoping into his car, seeing Agent White was already gone.

The former princess woke up, reading the clock as nine in the morning. Ten was gone by now, and she sat up in his bed. She loved being home again, but she was alone today. When she came downstairs, she read the note with his cell number on it. She smirked, putting some tea on the stove for herself.

A knock came to the door at noon, making her still startle at the noise. She looked out the window to see Reg. She answered the door.

"Hey," she said. "Come in."

"I figured you'd be here," Reg said, stepping inside. She shut the door and Reg took off his coat. "How've you been?"

"Alright, I suppose," Christy replied, sitting on the couch. "You?"

"A few disturbances during sleep and some everyday things make me jittery," Reg told her.

"Same here," Christy said. "Mainly the door."

"My father didn't want me out at all today, but once I told him where I was going, he let me come," Reg said. "I was coming to ask you something, but I don't think it's the proper time."

"Oh," she sighed, leaning back on the couch. Without a sound, Reginald came over her, kissing her full on the mouth. Her arms reached behind his neck as his came to her waist, Reg leaning more towards her. He released the kiss, but he didn't dare let her go.

"I am so sorry I left you there," he whispered, leaning down so he could kiss at her neck. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

"It's alright, we're back now," she told him, moaning after his touch to her sides and neck. They'd been together for such a long time, yet none of this had ever happened between them. Nonetheless, Christy liked it. Then, she remembered her work and that one thing she had to check. For but a second this worried her, and she thought to check on that before Ten got home.

Reg was highly distracting her from that right now as he kept kissing on her, his hands moving about her body. He came up to her shirt and pushed it back slightly so he could reach her collarbone. He just stopped then.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Maybe it is the right time," Reg said then. Christy was confused, but Reg got off of her.

"I know, we've been through...a lot," he started. "And, I just wanted to ask you a simple question."

"What Reg?" she asked. It was then he got down on one knee, bringing around a little green box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring!

"Christy, will you...will you marry me?" the tea owner's son asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"YES!" Christy exclaimed. This was the happiest moment in her life. She and Reg had been through so much together, and they both loved each other very much. The door was swung open, and Ten walked in on the both of them...Reg on one knee and the diamond ring presented in front of Christy. She hugged him, not caring about the ring as much. What mattered was him.

"Oh," Ten said, surprised. "Is that...what I think it is?" His eyes were full of uncertainty. Inside, he was hoping it was what he thought it was. Hatter was behind him.

"Maybe..." Reginald said. "What did you think it is?" Christy had a big smile on her face, almost bursting into laughter.

"Congratulations!" Hatter said, hugging Reg. Christy nodded, shutting her eyes tightly. Ten let out a gasp as she ran to hug him.

"You're engaged!" Ten said. "I can't believe this. Time goes _so_ fast." He had to wipe a tear from his right eye.

"For the rest of your life, Reg...Are you sure?" Hatter joked, and Reg laughed too. Hatter punched Reg's arm.

"I'm sure," Reg said.

By the end of the day, every one of their friends knew of the engagement. Dormy offered to bring tea and cake when the time came to hold the wedding. Luna shook her head, not believing when she'd heard the first time. Patrick knew the entire time what Reg had been planning.

"Ever since he got home, he just had to ask her," Patrick said that evening at the little get together they were all having at the Tea House.

"Wow, what an adventure," Hatter said to no one in particular, though he looked at Christy and Reg. "All this, the two of you are fine, you saw _all_ of Wonderland, now you're getting married. I get a decent job, and everyone seems to be happy."

"You do have quite a story Christy," Ten admitted. "Ever since you were young."

"No, _we_ have quite the story," Christy said, looking at her guardian.

"Mine began where yours did," Ten replied. "And you and Reginald have a dangerous adventure story. You've had an interesting life Christy. Most people don't experience that much."

"I'm just hoping the Resistance will have a chance," Hatter said. "After all, your mother...it doesn't look like anything will be changing any time soon."

"I think you'll have a chance," Ten said. "Christy isn't the only child of the Queen."

"Jack! That's right," Christy said. "I haven't seen my father in a long time. Or Jack."

"You'll see him soon enough. I'm sure he'll want to attend the wedding," Patrick said.

"Hey...um," Dormy began. "This might be a little bold, but...have you two considered living in the other world? The one beyond the looking glass?" There was a long silence after Dormy said that. Reginald and Christy looked at each other.

"No, I haven't," Christy said, and neither did Reginald. The looking glass didn't even cross anyone's minds. "What's the benefit?"

"You'd be away from all this. The Queen, Wonderland. This place could become very nasty. I mean, you could come back and visit. But, you could live...on the other side. You'd be safe, that's for sure. And there isn't much tying you down now," Dormy explained.

"He's right," Luna said. "The other world is a larger place, full of other adventures that don't involve guns or threats."

"How would you know this?" Hatter inquired.

"I've been there," Luna said, and Hatter's eyes widened. It was rarity to know anyone outside the casino that had gone beyond Wonderland. "A time or two I traveled through the looking glass. Back when the Queen wasn't as nasty, and before she destroyed the knights."

"But," Christy said, looking at Ten. "I couldn't leave you behind."

"Christy," Ten said. He'd hoped this day would never come, as all guardians probably do. "You're safer there than you ever could be here. You could be with Reg...We'll talk about this later."

* * *

><p>It was decided that the wedding wouldn't be a huge affair. Christy wanted to get married in the park where she'd played tennis most of the time. Reg thought it was a nice place, so he agreed to this idea. Months later, lots of decorations were laid out, and it was a nice, breezy summer day. Dormy brought the cake, Patrick brought lots of tea, and Luna watched to make sure only people from the guest list went came into their area.<p>

Hatter was learning a couple of tricks and had helped Patrick make the tea. There were a few dilemmas though.

"I don't really have many bridesmaids," Christy said.

"Well, now you do," a voice came a few feet away. It was Luna, and she'd brought Tricksy. Slash came as well. There were other members of the Resistance as well.

"Okay, I have two bridesmaids," Christy said.

"I have a best man and three others," Reg said. Dormy was the best man, while Hatter, Slash, and Agent White would stand beside him.

"I need a maid of honor. I don't know who to pick," Christy said. She called up a few of her other friends, but Luna ended up being the maid of honor. Timmy, Dormy's father, even came to the wedding.

The wedding was about to begin, and Luna was just wrapping up to make sure everyone was in...

"Luna?" a voice whispered. She looked up to see...the King of Hearts.

"Your majesty," Luna bowed. "Yes, that is me."

"Christy's getting married..." he said.

"Hurry, go in. She was hoping you'd come," Luna said, closing the door behind him.

"I received an invitation. Of course I'm coming to my daughter's wedding," the King said. Luna took her place, and the wedding began.

"Psst," Slash whispered to Hatter. "Isn't that the king?" Hatter looked to see that Slash was correct. The king was here!

"Shouldn't he be walking her down the isle?" Slash asked.

"Well, Ten is her official guardian. It is his place to do so. Let's not worry about that," Hatter said, and that was the end of the conversation.

The music began, and the flowers were distributed by one of the Resistance girls. Reginald stood at the front of the church, nervous...very, very nervous. This was the first time he was actually sweating a little. He hadn't felt this way since he first laid eyes on Christy.

* * *

><p>"Ten," Christy said, tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this." Ten wiped the tear away. He himself was trying to stay strong, feeling like he was handing off his own daughter. Christy was practically his, just not biologically. He was okay with that though. She brought a light to his world of twilight. A very large, bright light actually.<p>

"Yes, you can," Ten replied. "You've done far more difficult things."

"I beg to differ," Christy said, smiling a little.

"That's my gir-Christy," Ten corrected himself. He had to remember she really wasn't his sometimes.

"It's okay..." Christy said, seeing the tears forming in Ten's eyes as well. "Thank you for everything...Father." Ten looked into her eyes after staring at the floor, almost stunned at her words, mainly the last one. He smiled. Ten kissed her on the cheek, then took her arm into his. The doors opened.

Reginald looked up and saw the most beautiful woman at the end of the church, the Ten of Clubs standing beside her. Everyone who had gathered there stood and turned around to witness Christy in the most beautiful white dress, her hair done to perfection, and her make up flawless.

The king thought Ten look good in his tux, but Christy blew him away. He hadn't seen his daughter in a long time, and now she was getting married to...the king didn't even know who! The boy looked familiar, but he couldn't be sure. The king realized just how distant he really was with Christy. All because the Queen wanted a son, but was happy at first with Christy.

That, he realized while sitting among the rest of the crowd of mostly commoners, wasn't worth missing most of her life. Ten had gotten to see most of that. The king would make sure that young Jack wouldn't suffer the same fate. The Queen at least was still happy with Jack.

Ten and Christy walked down the isle, the two lovers staring at each other. Ten handed Christy to Reginald, and the ceremony began. As Ten stood there, he looked at Christy, while the king looked at the crowd he sat with. Most of them were commoners, wearing their best clothing, but still some of them not even formally dressed. Ten took his eyes off Christy and decided to look at the crowd. He tried to get his emotions under control. It was then he looked to the right and there, sitting amongst the crowd was the King of Hearts himself. Ten's eyes widened and he smiled at the king. The king smiled back. Ten was relieved the king was able to make it.

"Do you, Christiana Heart, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Christy said.

"Reginald Theophilus, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked next.

"I do," Reginald said.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said, and the two of them faced each other. Reginald leaned in and kissed Christy, her kissing back without hesitation. Everyone in the crowd clapped and Slash cheered. The king smiled proudly and wiped a tear from his eye. When the ceremony wrapped up, Ten grabbed Christy.

"Look," he said, pointing to the king in the dispersing crowd. Christy looked and as she set eyes on her real father, she gasped. Reginald came over to them to see what all the fuss was about. That was when Christy was already walking over to her real father.

"Father!" she exclaimed, and the king looked up to see her. She hugged him tight. "You made it..."

"Of course I made it. I wasn't about to miss my daughter's wedding," the king said.

"Majesty," Reginald said, bowing. Ten nodded his head. Agent White came over to see the king as well.

"And you are?" the king asked. "I didn't even know who my daughter was marrying. How embarrassing."

"I am Reginald, Reginald Theophilus," Reg introduced himself. The king shook his hand.

"And Agent White," the king addressed the agent's presence. "I'm so sorry, but I can't stay for the reception. Work, work, work, that's all there is around the Hearts Casino. Ten might have a load when he returns as well."

"Oh don't remind me," Ten sighed, making Agent White chuckle, for he too would have his share of that load. The Queen would make sure of it.

"But I did bring you this," the king said. He handed both Christy and Ten a picture of Jack and himself, and along with a card for Christy of congratulations among the suits, signed by all of them.

"What is that you're wearing on your neck, my dear?" the king asked, noticing a shimmering chain. Ten looked, seeing he missed a small detail on Christy.

"I got it a long time ago," Christy said, pulling out the silver White Rabbit logo. Ten smiled, and the agent smirked.

"It's Agent White's logo," the king laughed, looking at White and Ten. "You two." She smiled.

"I wear it a lot," she admitted.

"Who's ready to PARTY?" Dormy exclaimed. "CAKE time!" The group smiled, and the king said his goodbyes, Christy watching him as he left the church. She sighed, then joined the group with Reginald to walk out of the church and into the limousine that said 'Just Married' on the back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Final Chapter**

"And here I was thinking most families wouldn't care for their in-laws," Ten joked as he drank tea at a table along with eating a piece of delicious vanilla cake.

"That's usually how it works," Hatter said, smiling. "Though I don't think that will be the case this time around." The rest of that day was full of dancing, music, and a lot of good fun. Christy danced with Ten for one of the songs.

"So, you really think I should go to the other world? I'll hardly see you," she said.

"I think it would be the best," Ten said. "At least, until the Queen settles down or is overthrown."

"You think there's going to be a revolution?" she asked.

"Well, it happened once. A girl named Alice came to Wonderland and brought down an entire house of cards. The Resistance here is strong, and their spirits can't go to waste. I don't know," Ten rambled.

"If I do go into the other world with Reginald...how will I contact you?" Christy asked.

"I'm sure Agent White is in and out through the looking glass quite a bit. I'll write and send them through him. He'll stop by once and a while to see you. Don't worry, we'll see each other," Ten said.

When the song ended, Christy danced with Reginald. She didn't bring anything up to him, for she wanted today to just be the perfect day...for both of them. When the day was out, Reginald and Christy were off on their honeymoon. It was to take place in the other world, and the two made their way to the looking glass, guided by Agent White.

"Just remember where you came out," White said, revealing the looking glass. They stepped through it together, landing right in the middle of the city. Then they caught a reserved flight to Paris, France. Reginald wrote down the address the looking glass resided, and they enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon.

Ten went home that night with White, and a week later, he sent out a picture from the wedding of Reginald and Christy in a silver and glass frame, along with other picture Hatter and White had taken. The king received these one day at work. The Ace of Spades brought them to him.

* * *

><p>"It's Christy's wedding photos," the king told the ace.<p>

"Oh?" the ace questioned, so they took some time to look at a few of them. "Very nice."

When Christy got home, it was discussed and decided that Reg and her would move into the city. Christy wanted to stay in the city with the looking glass within it, so the search for a home began. When they found a good one, the king offered to pay for this, whatever way he could. They didn't use money in Wonderland now, but the king scratched into his old back account that was saved for some reason. The Queen didn't want to get rid of anything except that stupid Great Library, and for no good reason on top of it.

Christy packed up her things for the second time, only this time, it was no secret. Ten and White helped her pack and get everything over to the looking glass where Reg and his friends helped get everything of theirs into the house. The king paid for the house and offered to pay for any furnishings added. This came as a relief to Reginald especially. He was going for another job interview in a couple of days. After all, he was no longer living in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Within the next month, everything was smooth sailing. Agent White mentioned Ten's plan to the king. He, of course, agreed to this and would cover for White while he was away on his new special duties.<p>

"Dad," Jack said one day. "Who's that in that photograph with the Ten of Clubs?" The king turned to his teenage son, looking at the wedding photo of Christy and Ten.

"Her name is Christy. She's your sister," The king said.

"My sister? I didn't think I had one," Jack said surprised.

"Your mother told me to never mention her to you," the king replied. "But she's a great woman. She got married when you were about 13 years old. I went to the wedding."

"Why don't I ever see her?" Jack asked.

"Keep this a secret from your mother, please," the king said. "She's in the other world, beyond the looking glass. Her and her husband, Reginald moved to the other world after they got married. They decided it." That was all Jack heard of it from his father.

He walked down the Tea House to see Patrick and Hatter for more information about Christy that same day. Hatter asked Patrick if it was okay to tell Jack what happened to Christy. They called Ten, and he came to the Tea House for a lunch break. It was there that the three of them told Jack a summary of what happened to his sister. Everything they thought was important, they told Jack. Hatter promoted the Resistance to Jack, and it was that day Jack realized how much damaged his mother was truly causing.

"That's...wow," Jack said, and that was only after the summary they'd given him. "I want to be a part of this Resistance, Hatter. How can I get in?"

"Talk to Caterpillar," Hatter said. "Ask around my hometown to get more information."

"Come on," Ten urged, sealing an envelope. "Let's get you back to the casino."

When they returned, the Queen was demanding to know where Agent White was. The king led Ten to White then sent him off through the looking glass.

"He's on duty, my peach," the king said. "I assigned him a mission through the looking glass. You'll see him soon enough." Jack watched Agent White walk through the looking glass.

"A letter to Christy?" Jack asked Ten.

"Yes, Jack," Ten replied. "A letter to Christy. Maybe one day she'll return to Wonderland. One day..." Ten went back to work, and Jack set out to find this Caterpillar.


End file.
